destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Furons
, Cryptosporidium, Orthopox, Emperor Meningitis]] The Furons are an highly advanced alien species who hail from the planet Furon. They are the main race in the Destroy All Humans! series. Biology Furons are a grey, bipedal species, with one pair of arms and have a large bald cranium with lighter circles on the side that glow. They have reflective eyes with no true eye color, three fingers with one thumb and the same foot size. Males have wrinkled skin, while females have smooth, pale skin and lack the aformentioned light circles. Furons are known for being physically weak, being easily reduced to paste when smacked into a wall, so they need personal shields to defend themselves. Despite this, soldiers are able to carry large weaponry with no trouble. The Furon lifespan appears to be five hundred years, though cloning makes them practically immortal. Since they live on a barren world, water is scarce, and as such, Furons lack the ability to swim. Abilities Furons possess frail bodies, but large brains, which are so intellectually advanced, it surpasses human thought tenfold. In a bonus content scene, it is even said that Furons don't need sleep. They also possess strong mental powers, due to years augmenting themselves with biotechnology. These abilities allow them to move and manipulate objects by thought (PK), read minds (Cortex Scan), control their thoughts and actions of weak-minded life forms (Hypnotize), and create illusions in the minds of their enemies (Holobob). Furons who are integrated with pure DNA can achieve even greater powers, which include limitless concentration, plus the ability to transmute matter (Transmogrify), and snatch bodies to use as disguises (Body Snatch). Technology Because of their superior intellects, Furon technology is really advanced, so much that human devices are like toys in comparison. Most of their technological efforts have been focused on military applications. Because of this, Furons have established an unchallenged supremacy in the universe, conquering other races and destroying worlds. They have gene modification and cloning technology, highly destructive weapons, flying saucers and motherships for their armies, force field technology, teleportation, etc. Furons used to have devastating nuclear weapons (and also unchecked), until they converted to conventional arms after the DNA mutation issue. Since Furons are weak and frail physically, they use technology to compensate and to perform more difficult tasks. Their invader soldiers use jetpacks for greater mobility, and are implanted with shield generators which protect them from damage. Their mastery of biotechnology allows them to enhance their intelligence, endurance, and mind powers. Needless to say, cloning is also an area that Furons have mastered, allowing them to clone new bodies whenever they die in order to attain virtual immortality. Cloning Despite the fact that cloning nearly wiped out the species, Furons rely on cloning for their everyday life. Due to overeliance on cloning, a Furon is able to take a vacation while his cloned self does the work. Despite that, Furons with a high number of clones are seen as reckless, due to the fact that they've been killed several times due to their behavior. Furons with a low clone count are seen as elders. Furons also consider themselves to be immortal, mostly due to the fact that their clones carry their personalities. The only way to truly kill a Furon is to delete it from the cloning banks, ensuring that said Furon won't come back as a clone. As long as there is only one existing clone of a Furon, if it perishes, its mind and essence is transferred to the next clone. If there are multiple clones, the minds are separated as individuals. Cloning is also useful to replicate legions of soldiers from just one Furon warrior, producing an army that is virtually numberless and highly expendable that can be used to conquer a targeted planet easily. If some of the cloned soldiers die, they can simply be replaced by more clones. The Furons have also used cloning to make many Nexosporidium Warriors that obey and serve the empire. Society Furon society can be quite cruel. Most Furons are very xenophobic and think little of wiping out entire races, enslaving them, or using them as toys. The species-wide ability to read minds forces some Furons to always tell the truth when encountering another Furon. Comedians are seen as pointless, but action movies are very popular. Somehow, when Furon names are translated, they turn out to be the names of several diseases and parasites. The Furon population is split into different ranks. There are leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers, though there's little biological difference between each group. Large heads are prized by the Furons and are seen as status symbols, possibly signifying brainpower. History﻿ The Furons are the most feared empire in the Milky Way Galaxy, due to their frighteningly superior technology and collection of nuclear warheads. They have conquered over a thousand worlds and enslaved countless species for their empire. Ancient History The beginnings of the Furon Empire remain clouded. What is known is that they encountered humanity early in their expeditions into space, and procreated with them, thus leaving a bit of Furon DNA in their gene pool. Earth was apparently forgotten, or it wasn't deemed important enough to take over at the moment. The Martian War At one point, the Furons discovered Mars and encountered the Blisk race millennia ago. Mars was an ocean world and the Blisk ruled an underwater paradise, but frankly, they were more than a little cocky about it. The Furons waged war with them, with most of their weapons proving ineffective against the Blisk, forcing them to use their nuclear weapons. In the end, Mars was reduced to a desert wasteland and the majority of their race was wiped out. The Furons couldn't account for one Blisk warship. They just assumed that it had been destroyed and the rest of the Blisk with them. The DNA Crisis Their unchecked nuclear weapons have left them unable to reproduce, due to their utter lack of genitalia. They have learned to clone themselves to keep their race from dying out. However, it was discovered that the process led to each new clone to become increasingly defective. The search for pure DNA has made Earth attract the attention of the Furons in 1957. The ancient Furons' "shore leave" to the planet Earth and procreation with its species left their brainstems seeded with pure Furon DNA. The Furon commander and scientist, Orthopox-13, was the one who discovered this and was assigned to harvest DNA from the Earth species, for he is more than capable of such a task. At first, Pox sends one of his soldier clones by himself to Earth to scout the planet, but his incompetence got his Saucer shot down and Pox loses contact as a result. His next clone, Cryptosporidium-137, urges him to take action and travel to this planet in their mighty Furon Mothership so they can rescue his clone and complete their mission. They land on an American farm and identify the dominant species as humans. A human organization called Majestic was the one who discovered the lost Crypto clone and his Saucer. They have reverse-engineered its Furon technology to make advanced weapons. Majestic manipulates the military leaders and their own President from the shadows in order to fight the Furons in any way they can, and cover up what is happening around the world. The battle was long, but the Furons have assassinated the President, and destroyed all their opposition. Crypto now impersonates the President and has gained the trust of the nation of America. He has set up chambers across the country were people are encouraged to go inside to extract their DNA. Though the crisis appears to have been solved, most of the Furon DNA that was collected ended up destroyed, along with the Mothership, by an enemy missile that was launched by the Russian agency, KGB. The Russians are merely puppets being manipulated by the true threat, the remaining Blisk who tried to kill all of humanity, which would also destroy all of the Furon DNA. Crypto and Pox manage to preserve their mission and eradicate the Blisk for good this time. At one point, synthetic Furon DNA was created by the Master, ensuring that the Furon clones would not become unstable. But, the Furons on Earth were not notified and were actually purposely misled by the Master. Thinking that they have been manipulated and lied to for someone's personal gain, Crypto and Pox returned to Furon, or rather the Fourth Ring of Furon. Emperor Meningitis was the logical culprit, since he owns the Earth DNA gathering concession. At Crypto's urging, they try and eventually succeed in killing the Emperor. Following the Master's own death by Crypto and Pox while attempting to take the vacant throne, Orthopox-14 took Meningitis's place on the throne. Religion Furons believe in a god called Arkvoodle, also named "Lord of the Sacred Crotch" and is shown to have idols, leftovers from a previous Furon encounter, all over the surface of the Earth to mark Landing Zones for future invasions. One of the legends surrounding Arkvoodle is the coming of "Sacred Son of Arkvoodle" who will restore the Furon's genitalia in the second coming of Arkvoodle. Cryptosporidium was deemed to be this sacred son, and started a cult dedicated to Arkvoodle on Earth, though it was abandoned. It is still unknown when Arkvoodle shall return. Trivia *Since the Martian War and the Blisk's supposed destruction, the Furon defense budget has been downsized to divert resources to more frivolous concerns, such as poverty, education, healthcare, etc.﻿ Category:Furons Category:Races